DJ Ivy (Laura Ivy)
DJ Laura J Ivy is an eccentric radio personality, who hosts the Stations Lips Classics And Lips 106, and Ivy’s Pit. She is bisexual and very open about it on her shows, and sleeps with anyone she considers sexy. She is a drug addict who likes to do coke on air. Her house was seized by the police due to a drug filled party hosted there. As such, she sleeps in the closet of the Station. She has had sexual relationships with multiple singers and rappers, and continually brags about it on her shows. She sees Flashback FMs Toni as an idol and inspiration. She lives in Los Santos, and is currently working on a film about the adventures of 50 Cent and Eminem. She also uses a wheelchair as transportation despite not needing one Grand Theft Auto:The Chinese Connection Ivy can be heard on the radio in any vehicle, including police vehicles on Lips 106,Lips Classics and Ivy’s Pit. She appears in the cutscene of the mission Bagpipes from Baghdad, in Bahama Mammas, receiving Oral Sex from a completely nude Katy Perry. If you go back in the club, she can be seen still receiving oral sex. It is also impossible to kill her as weapons aren’t allowed in the club. She also appears in the mission, love bus. She is the designated driver of the stripper bus, along with her Co pilot katy Perry. She and Perry join the orgy that happens at the end of the mission. She appears in the final mission Amends. She and Perry join in yet another bus orgy. She also has a random encounters mission. Ryo is walking to the station when Ivy stops him to help her. The keys to her broom closet was stolen by a bum and she needs help to get it back. She and Ryo then beat on multiple bums, before finally receiving the key. She rewards Ryo with Money, and Oral Sex in her closet. She is then available as a sex partner from either the broom closet,bus, or a booty call to Ryos apartment. She is also seen as an NPC in Maissonete 9 and Bahamm Mammas where she is dancing on the floor, drinking at the bar, receiving oral from Katy on the Couch in the VIP room from either club, or having sex with either Katy,a random female npc,random male npc, or a combination of the three. She and Katy are also available for sex in the party bus. Mission Apperances La Vida Loca Bagpipes from Baghdad Love Bus Business as Usual The big Prelude Amends Bummed Out (Boss,Random Encounters) Gallery. Trivia Holds the world record for most censored person on the radio Is a drug and sex addict Has a tattoo on her right ass cheek that says “IVYLICIOUS” She got it after a weed smoking session with Ice Cube And Snoop Dogg Despite hosting a pop Station, her favorite genres are Hip hop,Metal,and RNB. Her Talk show guests have all slept with her. She is actually immune to STDS due to an unknown mutation in her genes. She accidentally donated her blood drunkingly to scientists who are currently manufacturing a cure. She once seduced Jessica Alba in the bathroom of a burger shot. She stole her wheelchair from a mental hospital her father lives in. Her mother lives in Africa, because she lost a bet to a gypsie woman. Once jumped a Weasel News Reporter with DMX. Her bleeder page is popular because it is filled with nothing but rants about fruits. Her Lifeinvader includes her YouTube channel where she does let’s plays and vlogs. Is Considered a national Icon for some reason A statue of Ivy is in her broom closet. It was built for her mansion. Is in a sexual Relationship with Katy Perry Category:Characters in The Chinese Connection